Zapped Pony
por decision unanime en una votacion, haremos la secuela de Un fic entre todos: La vida en Equestria, esta se titula Un fic entre todos: Zapped Pony esta centrada en un telefono capaz de controlar el universo, como Zapped pero 100% mejor bien mismas reglas que el anterior, te dan el capitulo, escribes, le sedes a otro y asi sigue hasta que esto termine ok? yo Pablo hare el prologo, y para que vean el poder del telefono hare el capitulo 1 tambien, EMPEZEMOS Pero primero... Quiero explicarles, este fic sera reescrito, talves les estaba gustando lo que habia hasta ahora, pero a mi no me gustaba, la historia no estaba desarrollandose bien, quiero que esta historia sea buena como la anterior, y si ocurria algo otro autor tenia el remedio, pero aqui la cosa salio mal y no se podia reparar, tranquilos no restringo su libertad de expresion, solo me aseguro de que sea bien dirigida para que esta historia tenga un principio, desarrollo, conflicto, desenlace y final bien hechos, veran que quedara mejor para todos. Pablo.batallan.9 (discusión) 02:50 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Prologo en un cuarto oscuro, Sunrise esta mirando atentamente su celular, que esta descargando algo *'Sunrise:' 95%, ¡96%! *'Spike:' y enciende la luz Sunrise a cenar *'Sunrise:' a eso voy dos caminan por el pasillo y Sunrise no aparta la vista de su telefono *'Spike:' que estas haciendo *'Sunrise:' estoy por llegar a las 100 aplicaciones descargadas. *'Spike:' 100? #silba# son muchas *'Sunrise:' si que lo son *'Twilight:' son muchas e inutiles *'Sunrise:' no son inutiles, si lo fueran no las harian, mira los juegos, si tengo que esperar y me aburro, o el Smart Remote, cuando no encuentre el control de mi televisor, o la que te dice el clima, como sabremos si llovera sin el, o esta... nose que es pero tambien es util #vibra# ¡lo logre! ¡100 aplicaciones! algo que nadie ha hecho. sale de la cocina con una olla abierta *'Twilight:' deberias ser un pony normal y dejar tu telefono almenos un dia. *'Sunrise:' dejar mi telefono? jamas! practicamente tengo toda mi vida aqui y si algo le pasa... se tropieza y su celular cae dentro de la olla de Spike ensuciandose y dañandose con agua *'Sunrise:' no no no no saca con magia la luz titila, aun sirve hay que salvarlo. *'Spike:' tranquilo se que hacer toma el celular y le sopla fuego, no lo quema pero unas particulas misteriosas se filtran en el, pero antes de continuar Sun se lo quita de un golpe lo que lo saca volando a la sala del trono donde al ponerse al centro de algun modo activa el arcoiris que lanza el castillo al juntarse las mane, lo que lo lanza fuera del cstillo, deslizandose por las paredes exteriores (y parece absorver algo) y cayendo sobre el pasto, ahi sale Sun y lo toma con sus cascos *'Sunrise:' oh gracias a los padres celestiales esta bien, pero sin bateria, lo cargare y estara bien. esa noche Sun lo conecta y deja que cargue sobre un tazon de arroz, pero mientras carga emite unos misteriosos rayos electricos del color del cuero de las mane Capitulo 1, Pablo.batallan.9: Cierto Celular Cingular (se que el titulo esta mal escrito pero queria dar un toque) la mañana siguiente, Sunrise despierta con la alarma de su telefono, al despertar revisa si esta bien *'Sunrise:' bien, la fecha y hora correctas, nada se borro y tengo las 100 aplicaciones, bien parece que no le paso nada malo. *'Twilight:' buen dia Sunrise, se salvo tu telefono? *'Sunrise:' si, se salvo sin problemas, solo que... debo ajustar un poco la hora unos... 10 segundos la hora y Twilight regresa a la puerta *'Twilight:' buen dia Sunrise, se salvo tu telefono? *'Sunrise:' eh, si ya me preguntaste *'Twilight:' ah si? *'Sunrise:' si, creo que hare algo alocado y cambiare el idioma a... potrugues ajusta *'Twilight:' spike ainda está dormindo por isso vou-almoço o que você quer? *'Sunrise:' no creo que lo cambiare a... frisonses ajusta *'Twilight:' petit-déjeuner, je me souviens quand je étais une pouliche et maman m'a appris à préparer un œuf *'Sunrise:' o talvez... mejor a... canterlan ajusta *'Twilight:' puc preparar ous d'esmorzar si tu vols *'Sunrise:' porque tienen esponiol esponia, que tiene de diferente ajusta *'Twilight:' #con la voz que tiene en doblaje españa# vale vale, no respondas, hare huevos va *'Sunrise:' mejor lo dejo en idioma normal ajusta decias algo Twilight? levanta probemos si las apps funcionan bien. se sienta en la cocina mientras Twiight prepara los huevos *'Sunrise:' probemos la... vela virtual *'Twilight:' #finge toser# aplicacion inutil *'Sunrise:' te escuche, bien vamos a encenderla la enciende sopla por el microfono y se apaga, pero de algun modo la hornalla de Twilight tambien se apaga, asi que ella lo vuelve a encender, pero todo se repite otravez *'Twilight:' que extraño enciende pero se vuelve a apagar Sun que le pasa a la hornalla. *'Sunrise:' no tengo idea, probare la aplicacion de bolas atraidas por gravedad. *'Twilight:' no te das cuenta de que esas cosas si son... hablaba Sunrise inclina su telefono y todo en la cocina se mueve y cae sobre la pared, incluyendo a Twilight que incluso se para y camina sobre la pared *'Sunrise:' intentemos apagar la gravedad aprieta el boton todo en la cocina empieza a flotar *'Twiliight:' Sunrise! *'Sunrise:' oye como vuelas sin alas *'Twilight:' no lo se, es tu telefono algo le hace a la cocina gravedad vuelve *'Sunrise:' sera que puede controlar el mundo? solo hay una forma de confirmarlo inclina su telefono en varias direcciones y lo sacude, en un momento lo inlclina y Twilight cae sobre la pared y es aplastada por el horno, la silla y sus huevos que queman su cara *'Sunrise:' ya te salvo arregla probemos las demas, ven conmigo dos salen afuera veamos, la del clima, sera que puedo... ajusta el clima, lo pone soleado, lluvioso, neblina y cambia la temperatura a frio *'Twilight:' *temblando* m-m-m-m-uy heladoooooo calor *'Twilight:' el suelo*acalorada* que calor hace devuelve al nublado que estaba al comienzo *'Twilight:' acerca a el no deberias meterte con los pegasos. *'Sunrise:' que hace el smart remote pausa y todos se congelan ay carajo! reversa y todos van marcha atras *'Twilight:' sosagep sol noc etretem sairebed on aleja hacia atras *'Sunrise:' volvamos al tiempo real ajusta probemos otra, elige tu presiona el celu editor de fotos perfecto, probemos... una imagen tuya, intentemos ajustar los colores. lo ajusta la Twilight real cambia de color y se vuelve roja *'Twilight:' mi morado anochecer! la mira asi lo decia mi mama, devuelvelo como estaba. *'Sunrise:' como digas. *'Twilight:' a su color real y un rato despues sus patas traseras desaparecen que esta... cae Sunrise! *'Sunrise:' no me pude resistir. las devuelve *'Twilight:' Sun esto es serio, tu telefono puede controlar el universo, hay que protegerlo antes de que caiga en cascos equivocados, o peor... en manos equivocadas, son habiles. *'Sunrise:' si todos obedecieran a las princesas el mundo seria como la tercer generacion: aburridisimo, por eso mi pueblo lucho con sangre y sudor. *'Twilight:' Sun porfavor dame el telefono antes de que... boca se desprende se su cuerpo que haces ahora. *'Sunrise:' salvo al mundo de los aburridos como tu la come como fideo no sabia que usabas humectante labial, aunque admito que le da buen sabor. *'Twilight:' mjm mmm jjmjm *'Sunrise:' que dices no te entiendo *'Twilight:' el hocico de Sun con magia' '¡devuelveme mi boca! *'Sunrise:' quitamela primero teleransporta su boca y la saca no debi darle esas clases. *'Twilight:' escupe porque tus jugos gastricos saben a jamon. *'Sunrise:' un gesto de nose como sabes que gusto tiene el jamon. *'Twilight:' no te gustara la respuesta pone la boca como un stiker y se va *'Sunrise:' su telefono esto va a estar bueno. juega con su juguete telefono, mientras Twilight hacia sus responsabilidades *'Twilight:' escribe informe de avances: en las ultimas 4 semanas he notado que el ingreso promedio de la zona rural del reino era de unos 120 bits a la semana, muy por debajo del... ''sus patas traseras ... promedio... *hace caras raras* ''del salario que gana el pony... ''ya regreso se habia ido al baño y cuando sale se topa de sorpresa con Sunrise *'Sunrise:' enserio querias ir cierto? *'Twilight:' Sunrise que estas haciendo *'Sunrise:' su telefono con seis medidores en el la pregunta es si tu estas un medidor hambrienta? *'Twilight:' estomago ruge si tengo, bastante a la cocina que haces aqui dime, no estabas probando tu telefono? *'Sunrise:' lo hice, cambie el relieve, cambie la voz de los ponis, viaje en el tiempo cambiando la fecha, fui a otras partes del mundo con el Maps y descubri 2 cosas; apps como la camara o las llamadas y mensajes no hacen nada y cuando apago el telefono todo lo que hice desaparece, asi que debo suponer que si se queda sin bateria pasara lo mismo, y pasara un tiempo hasta que eso pase, pero algunas funciones necesitaban de un... conejillo de indias. *'Twilight:' que quieres decir de comer un sandwich Sun mueve un medidor que raro, derepente perdi el apetito... Sun *'Sunrise:' bien, con un truco de los Sims puedo controlar las necesidades: vejiga, higiene, diversion, social, energia y hambre, mira lo que pasa cuando bajo energia. *'Twilight:' *somnolienta* osea que tambien puedes #bosteza# controlarme, y tu hiciste que vaya al baño y coma algo? *'Sunrise:' eso si basicamente la nada Twilight se desmaya sobre el piso y se duerme, Sunrise le pone una covija} [en un momento mientras Twilight duerme, sus alas empiezan a aletear y ella vuela dormida por todo el castillo, luego se detiene y se despierta *'Twilight:' que esta pasando ¡Sunrise Shimmer! *'Sunrise:' jajaja creo que eres una voladora sonambula. *'Twilight:' aterriza se que tu estas detras de esto *'Sunrise:' enserio crees que haria eso con decir su telefono "vuela"? decir eso Twilight empieza a volar otravez *'Sunrise:' esta bien si fui yo, el entrenador de perros ahora controla ponis y no solo a los corceles. *'Twilight:' enserio? tu diririgiendo a la princesa real? Sunrise porfavor, yo nunca... *'Sunrise:' "salta por la ventana" {Twilight involuntariamente se lanza, unos segundos despues entra por el balcon] *'Twilight:' porfavor Sunrise, deja de dirigirme de esa... *'Sunrise:' algo a su telefono *'Twilight:' a afixiarse Sun que hiciste ahora. *'Sunrise:' hice que dejaras de respirar. *'Twilight:' Sun.... me mata... ras... iras a... la... carcel *'Sunrise:' tranquila me encargo el lector de voz y dice algo *'Twilight:' recupera que hiciste. *'Sunrise:' elimine la necesidad de respirar, ya nadie tendra que inalar y exalar para vivir, denada. *'Twilight:' Sun porque tienes que hacer estas cosas. *'Sunrise:' bueno desde que sin razon alguna me proihibiste ir al mundo humano esto es todo lo que se me ocurre hacer en este aburrido pueblito. *'Twilight:' quita el telefono y abre el lector de voz me toca a mi *'Lector de voz:' ¿que quiere hacer? *'Twilight:' devuelve la necesidad de respirar y la habilidad a mi =a Sunrise= sera mejor que me lo quede en caso de que hagas algo mal. *'Sunrise:' nono, hagamoslo justo una moneda cara me la quedo cruz te la quedas lanza oh si! me la quedo. *'Twilight:' un segundo, como se que no es falsa o tiene algo. *'Sunrise:' es de un bit cantermarqueño, nosotros inventamos el dinero, no podria hacer algo asi. *'Twilight:' esta bien, te lo quedaras es lo justo va *'Sunrise:' *sonrie* para estas cosas te sirve ver el programa de David Rees {Sunrise seguia jugando con su celu haciendole cosas a Twilight] *'Sunrise:' ok vamos a probar esta aplicacion de emoticones. Twilight *'Twilight:' Sunrise podrias dejar de usar tu telefono conmigo, esto me hace sentir muy... presiona algo feliz de esto. *'Sunrise:' que dices? *'Twilight:' *alegre* que estoy feliz, es muy divertido lo que haces *'Sunrise:' asi que esto controla emociones presiona *'Twilight:' *triste* sun, soy tu amiga, no puedes hacerme esto a mi presiona su celu *enojada* me irrita que hagas esto! no puedes jugar con las emociones de los ponis asi. *'Sunrise:' claro que puedo, tengo el telefono presiona *'Twilight:' *enamorada* un pony como tu seguro no me haria daño cierto? #rapido# cambiame porfavor *'Sunrise:' esta bien cambia la emocion *'Twilight:' a llorar ahora estoy enverdad triste llorando *'Sunrise:' tranquila, el efecto pasara en unos minutos. Bueno ire a trotar. *'Twilight:' limpia una lagrima tu trotas? *'Sunrise:' lunes y miercoles, salgo a hacer ejercicio hasta desmayarme y despertar al hospital, y para evitar problemas me llevare el celu conmigo {se va] *'Twilight:' no me tienes confianza #solloza# ire a comer helado momento despues Sunrise llega al Sugarcube corner *'Sunrise:' llegue al Sugarcube, es nuevo record personal, bueno me detendre y comere una larga fila *'Sunrise:' me desare de esto con mi... en donde esta mi... ¡perdi mi telefono! Se me debio caer, debo encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde. *'TV:' ya viene Control de multitudes, en Natgeo. *'Sunrise:' nah creo que puede esperar sienta Capitulo 2, Rarisweti: La música invade el cuerpo ''Mientras tanto... *'Melody Music ♬': ♬ When Im not with you I lose my mind.Give me a sigh, hit me baby one more time! ♬ ¡Como amo esa canción! (Pisa el teléfono de Sunrise) ¿ha? ¿Qué es esto? (Lo levita) mmm parece ser un tipo de reproductor de música avanzado.....¡¡¡MI SUEÑO AL FIN SE CUMPLIO!! ¡Gracias Celestia! (Se va) *'Flower Belle': ¡¡Espérame hermana!! *'Kura': ¡¡A mi igual!! *'Melody': Shhh que la que las esta cuidando ¡soy yo! (Después...) *'Sunrise': ...Y cuando llegue, ¡el celular ya no estaba! *'Twilight': ¡¡¡SUNRIE SHIMMER!! ¡¡COMO PUDISTE PERDER UN APARATO TAN PODEROZO!! *'Sunrise': No queria perder mi programa favorito *'Twilight': Pues por eso, ¡Ya no tienes el celular! Solo imagínate ¡¿Como utilizarían un teléfono que podría acabar con el mundo entero?! (Mientras...) *'Melody': Veamos si puedo escuchar música por este extraño aparato... *'Kura': (susurro) Te apuesto una bolsa de chocolates a que no sepa controlarlo... *'Flower': (susurro) Acepto (Melody encuentra una canción, la cual le llamo la atención y reprodujo. Pero no supo que en una de las tantas aplicaciones de Sunrise, se encontraba una foto suya abierta...) *'Sunrise': Mmmm, veamos, si yo fuera un teléfono con poderes mágicos donde estaría... *'Twilight': Sunrise, no creo que eso vaya a- *'Sunrise': ♬ When a man loves a woman, Can't keep his mind on nothin' else, He's trede the world for a good thing he's found ♬ *'Twilight': *sonrojada* ¡¡¡¿¿¿Q-QUE???!!! *'Melody': Meh, muy cursi...(cambia de canción) *'Sunrise': ♬ So throw your hands in the air,come on let's make this count, it's only you and me, nevermind this count, do the way you do it, do it like nobody's around ♬ *'Twilight': ¡¡¿¿Ahora me dices que hacer??!! *'Melody': Ese cuarteto...¡¡¡LO ODIO!!! >:c (cambia de canción) *'Sunrise': ♬ Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you ♬ *'Twilight': *sonrojada* ¡¡PARA!! ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!! *'Melody': Muy vieja...(cambia de canción) *'Sunrise': ♬ I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights, I think about you, every moment everyday of my life, You're on my mind all the time it's true ♬ *'Twilight': *sonrojada* ¡¡SUNRISE, BASTA!! ¡¡Sabes lo que Stalker la loca me aria si se entera sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi!! *'Melody': ¡¿Que solo contiene canciones románticas esta cosa?! *'Kura': Oh Oh ¿puedo utilizarla un momento? *'Melody': Ok (se lo da) *'Kura': A ver (escribe una canción)...pongo buscar...¡y ya! *'Sunrise': ♬ Barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, cuando se hace grande ¡es realmente sorprendente! ♬ *'Twilight': ¡¡¿¿QUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO DEMENTE??!! *'Flower': Oye, eso no es nada cool, (le quita el celular) mira y aprende *'Sunrise': (como si tocara una guitarra, como este tipo) *'Twilight': Ahora si tendré que llevarte a un psicólogo... *'Potrilla': ¡Papi,papi! ¡Quiero ver al mimo! *'Poni': Sally no es un mimo, es un loco *'Potrilla': Pero la princesa Twilight lo esta viendo *'Kura': ¡Dámelo!, ¡Es mi turno! (agarra el celular) *'Flower': (sin soltar el celular) ¡No!, ¡Quiero utilizarlo mas! (Las niñas mueven de un lado al otro el celular, haciendo que la foto de Sunrise cambie a una de Twilight) *'Melody': (se los quita) ¡Traigan pa'ca! Que aun no escucho una buena canción (cambia de canción) *'Twilight': Sunrise ¿Qué cascos paso con tigo?. Me coqueteaste por medio de canciones *'Sunrise': No lo se...es como si...me estuvieran controlando... *'Twilight': Espera...eso significa que tu... ♬ I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying ay-oo gotta let go, y I wanna celebrete and live, Saying ay-oo baby lets go! 'Cause we ganna rock this club, We gonna go all night, We gonna light it up, Like it's dynamite! ♬ ¿Qué fue eso? *'Melody': Me gusta, pero ya la escuche hoy... (cambia de canción) *'Twilight': ♬ Hey I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me maybe, It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me maybe ♬ *'Sunrise': ¿Quién esta loca ahora? *'Twilight': No...No ¡¡NONONONONO!! *'Melody': Nada mal, pero hay mejores (cambia de canción) *'Twilight': ♬ Dont't stop, make it pop Dj, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight, Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop no, Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh ♬.......¿¡Que me esta pasando!? *'Sunrise': Twilight, yo creo que estas...(ve que detrás de Twilight se encuentra Melody con el celular) ¡¡Oye tu!! (va hacia ella) *'Melody': ¿Hug? *'Sunrise': Si, tu la "hippie". ¡Tienes algo que me pertenece! *'Melody': ¿A si? Y que es *'Sunrise': Eso que tienes en tu casco ¡es mío! *'Melody': Pues, ¡quien lo encuentre se lo queda! *'Sunrise': ¡No tienes idea! ¡¡¡Ese celular contiene magia que puede controlar a cualquier poni!!! *'Melody': Mucho mejor...¡¡¡ME LO QUEDO!!! *'Sunrise': ¡¡¡No porque es MIO!!! *'Melody': ¡Ya me pertenece "Ricitos de oro"! *'Sunrise': ¿¡Como me llamaste!? (Así Melody y Sunrise inician una pelea donde crean una nube de humo y se le caen el celular, donde allí lo recogen las pequeñas potrillas...) *'Flower': ¿Con que este es un aparato mágico? *'Kura': ¿Qué controla ponis? *'Las dos': ¡¿Que quieres hacer primero!?, ¡Ya se!, ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? (Flower levita el celular con su magia y...) thumb|230px|¡¡Selfie!! :D|left (La foto llega como mensajes a los teléfonos de los amigos de Sunrise [que el siguiente editor elija quien lo mire primero :3]) *'Flower': ¿Ahora que quieres hacer? *'Kura': No lo se, no creo que- (Ve a Melody y Sunrise) oyeeeeeeee ¿Y si le conseguimos un novio a tu hermana? >:3 *'Flower': Me gusta como piensas >:3 *'Melody': ¡¡¡YA DAMELO!!! *'Sunrise': ¿¡QUE DICES!? ¡NO LO TENGO! ¡DE SEGURO YA ME LO QUITASTE! *'Melody': ¡CLARO QUE NO, TONTO! *'Sunrise': ¡Espera! Si tu no lo tienes, ni yo tampoco ESO SIGNIFICA QUE... ♬ Te amo mas que a nadie en esta vidaaaaAAAAA ♬ *'Melody': ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!! (Le da bofetada) *'Sunrise': ¡¡¡Cálmate!!! ¡¡¿¿Que no ves que esas dos niñas tienen el celular!!! *'Melody': ¿Pero que! (voltea y mira a su hermana) ¡¡¡FLOWER!!! ¡Mas te vale que sueltes esa cosa o si no- *'Flower': Hora de bailar hermanita (aprieta un botón) *'Melody': (Baila conga) ¡¡¿¿PERO QUE HENOS??!! *'Kura': ¡Tu también "señor fiestero"! *'Sunrise': Espera...¡¡¡Tu eres la niña que- (baila también conga) *'Pinkie Pie': *saliendo de la nada* ¡Escuchen ponis! ¡¡¡HORA DE LA FILA DE CONGA!!! :D *'Ponis': YEEEAA (se unen a la fila de conga) *'Flower': ¿Ahora que quieres hacer con esto? *'Kura': Meh yo que se ¡Tírala! *'Flower': (La arroja como pelota de béisbol) *'Sunrise': NOOOOOOOOOO, mi celular Capitulo 3: Blitzwings: De Mal a Peor Con mucha fuerza, Flower lo arroja al cielo donde estaban Rainbow Dash y White Flash volando y el celular cae y le da en la cabeza a White Flash. White Flash:'''ouch, que casco?...¿que es esa cosa cuadrada? '''Rainbow Dash:es un celular, seguro debe ser de Sunrise. White Flash:'''juju, perfecto, me voy a divertir jugando jueguitos. '''Twilight:chicos, cuidado, ese aparato tiene poderes sobrenaturales. White Flash:tiene poderes?, aun mejor con pervercidad White Flash lo usa y adquiere los comandos de juego y justo lo usa con Sunrise, al cual obliga a besar a Melody. Sunrise:'NO ES LO QUE PARECE. '''Melody:'PERVERTIDO ALEJATE DE MI.(le da una cachetada) 'Rainbow Dash:'super, AHORA YO! Y asi, Rainbow Dash usa esos controles y hace que Sunrise le de una nalgada a Melody, y esta furisosa y ruborizada, le da una patada que hace que termine en el granero de Applejack, a lo que Twilight llega para ver a Sunrise tirado en un monton de heno. 'Twilight:'estas bien Sunrise? 'Sunrise:'si, aunque creo que me duele la mandibula y creo que me sente en un rastrillo. 'Twilight:'bien, porque solo queris decir...TE LO DIJE!!!. Sunrise:si aja, ahora espero que no caiga en las manos,cascos o garras equivocadas dus desgracia Rainbow y White estaban riendose tan agusto que tiran el celular y este cae con los gemelos Tiger, que no pierden tiempo en jugar con el, sobretodo '''Tiger Raw Tiger Raw:'perfecto, jugare con la funcion de Cupido Raw juega con esa funcion y empareja a Flash Macintosh con Mimi y Scoot con Light, haciendo que se besen. no sayisfecho, War toma el celular y usa el Fotoshop y convierte a Flash macintosh en un travesti. '''Flash:'POR CELESTIA, que monstruo me haria una cosa asi? 'Tiger Raw:'jajaja, me encanta este aparato cuando menos se lo esperaban, aparecio Trixie y les arrebato el Celular y sin perder tiempo, comienza a averiguar como funciona '''Trixie:este aparato se ve muy complicado, vere que pasa si aprieto el boton que dice Paint. esperarselo, Trixie le dibuja un bigote a Rarity en su foto y se lo dibuja a la real, molestandola Rarity:'''POR EQUESTRIA, necesito sera de depilar con urgencia '''Trixie:asi que lo que le haga a ese celular, le afectara a Equestria, genial, con esto podre...armar un gran espectaculo. usa para despues para minimizar a Big Macintosh y agrandar a Spike hasta hacerlo medir como 2 metros Spike:'vaya, no puedo creerlo...ESTOY EN LA PUBERTAD Sunrise se recupera y va con Twilight, por su celular, cuando llega ve que Trixie lo tiene y esta usa la opcion demaximizar y agiganta a Sunrise y este por falta de equilibrio cae sobre Twilight y se pincha un flanco con el cuerno de Twilight y salta de dolor sobre el restaurante, y Twilight, mientras, trata de razonar con Trixie '''Twilight:'escucha Trixie, esta jugando con fuerzas que no imaginas, mejor entregame ese celular y acabaremos con esta pesadilla. 'Trixie.'ok, total, me quede sin ideas 'Twilight:'vaya, fue mas facil de lo que...(justo una urraca se lo roba)OH POR FAVOR sigue a la Urraca por aire, con Sunrise tras ella que aun seguia gigante, haciendo temblar el suelo, cuando por fin la localizan y estaba en un nido con Fluttershy, que le cuidaba su nido 'Fluttershy:'que bueno que ya regreso señor urraca, su esposa ya llegara pronto, sus huevos estan bien...(ve el celular), pero no me diga que de nuevo estuvo robando cosas, y creo que esta vez fue a Sunrise. 'Twilight:'de hecho, fue a mi a quien robo. 'Fluttershy:'oh, eres tu Twilight y...(ve a Sunrise gigante)AHHH, UN MONSTRUO GIGANTE!!! 'Sunrise:'descuida, soy yo, lo que pasa fue que Trixie me agrando y estoy asi por eso. 'Twilight:'si me das ese celular, lo volvere a su tamaño normal 'Fluttershy:'esta bien, pero cuidado con lo que hagan. Fluttershy se lo entrega a Twilight que devuelve a Sunrise a su tamaño normal, pero despues Discord se los arrebata 'Discord:'vaya, vaya, ¿que genial aparato es te celular? por lo que veo, convina con mi personalidad y mis ojos (convierte sus ejos en el celular) 'Twilight:'ahi no, si convinamos al aparato mas caotico de Equestria con el ser mas caotico de Equestria, obtendremos un feo reusltado. 'Sunrise:'ya hablas como mi otra hermana Twilight le van a pedir a Discord que le entreguen el celular, este juega con los fondos de pantalla, poniendolos en el oceano con tiburones, el espacio y hasta en el baño de Rarity, cuando justo esta se estaba bañando '''Rarity:AHH!, que acaso no saben respetar la privacidad de una dama. que vuelven al inicio de dodne etsban, osea el bosque Everfree y le piden que paren Fluttershy:'ALTO!, por favor, Discord, devuelveles su celular. '''Discord:'ok, creo que es lo mejor, total, habia quedado con Colour Winds en plantas pinos en el Castillo de las Hermanas desgracia, Discord decide pasarcelo a Twilight lanzandoselo, pero ella no lo atrapa y el telefono cae en cascos de Shining Moon, quien lo analiza con los ojos. 'Shining Moon:'y este celular?, quizas si lo analizo, pueda perfeccionar mi Esfera-Fono. 'Twilight:'SHINING, NO!!! 'Shining Moon:'oh, Twilight, ¿es tuyo este celular? 'Twilight:'es de Sunrise, peor me alegra que este por fin en cascos correctos, solo te pido que me lo entregues 'Shining Moon:'ok, si tu me lo dices. 'Twilight:'cielos, por fin alguien que no me lo entrega sin hacer desastres, hasta podria besarte. 'Shining Moon(atorrante):'bueno ¿y que te lo impide?. cuando se van a besar y le entrega el telefono a Twilight, Sunrise aparece y comienza el desastre '''Sunrise:menos mal, ahora tengo mi celular. Shining Moon:'OYE, eso me lo pidio Twilight. comienzan un estira y afloja telekinetico, hasta que mabos lo sueltan y antes que Twilight pudiera hacer algo, el celular se rompio y el tiempo se detiene, salvo para Sunrise y Shining Moon, que habian tocado el telefono antes de soltarlo '''Shining Moon:'QUE HICIMOS!!! 'Sunrise:'oh no, ahora si fui demasiado lejos, congele el mundo, estoy solo. 'Shining Moon:'te recuerdo que estoy aqui contigo. 'Sunrise: '''si pero eres algo aguafiestas, ahora entiendo porque le gustas a Twilight. '''Shining Moon(entusiasmado):'en serio?, digo, si supongo, pero podemos repararlo. solo unimos las piezas, reparamos lo roto y desechamos o cambiamos lo que no sirve, muy rapido, sera todo. 'Sunrise:'menos mal,, solo se rompio la funcion tactil, el resto, parece bien. 'Shining Moon(escaneando con su cuerno):'si, estas en lo cierto, bueno, empezemos 'Sunrise:'pero antes, divirtamonos un rato. hacen algunas travesuras antes, como poner a unos congelados Trixie y Bluebood en una cita, hacer una piramide equina con todos pero invertida, siendo Scootaloo quien sostiene a todos, les dibujan bigotes a Applejack y Rainbow Dash pulen a Discord, aunque se le tiende a caer su cabeza, y se la vuelven a colocar 'Shining Moon:'bueno, hicimos todo lo que nuestra imaginacion nos permitia, ahora a trabajar. los dos, cmienzan a arreglar el reloj, y en la siguiente escena, vemos a ambos con barba, queriendonos decir que paso mucho tiempo 'Sunrise:'nos tomo muchos años, pero lo arreglamos. 'Shining Moon:'Sunrise, sacate esa barba postiza, ni pasaron tres horas, ni se como me la hiciste usar. 'Sunrise:'te centraste demasiado en arreglarlo que pude ponerte, ahora si, a darle. '''Shining Moon:ALTO!(coloca una almohada a bajo de Twilight, para disgusto de Sunrise), ahora si, continua. solo apretar el celular, el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad Twilight: '''wow, me perdi de algo? '''Shining Moon: descuida, ahora te dare el telefono y todo se terminara. justo cuando Twilight lo obtiene, Starlight Glimmer lo roba. Todos: 'STARLIGHT GLIMMER '''Starlight:'asi es, me entere por medio de un par de gemelos molestos que ustedes, tenían un aparato que manipulaba a todos, así que me apoderare de el y así, podre hacer que todos hagan lo que quiera y... 'Shining Moon:'CALLATE LOCA. todo sus poder, Shining Moon lanza un potente rayo y derriba a Starlight que suelta el teléfono y cae en el correo que trasporta Derpy haciendo que todos vayan tras ella Capitulo 4, Mari-Tiger: La Sopita se Calienta volaba, sin visualizar el lugar, hasta que se choca contra un pony que justo estaba encima de un árbol tomando el Sol. A Derpy se le cae el celular del correo, se levanta del golpe y sigue volando tan normal 'Carmen: 'la cabeza Aih, vaya golpetazo chiquilla! que Derpy se va ¡Oye! ¡vuelve! el celular, y lo agarra ¡Se te cayó esto Señorita Ojos Vizcos! Derpy se alejaba aún más 'Carmen: '''Hmmm con la vista el celular Esto me suena, creo que... es de Sunrise enciende Olé, afirmativo, es de él. del árbol y pisa tierra, y al tanto meneo el celular empieza a echar chispas Bueno, se lo entregaré. empieza a vibrar el celular unos 3 segundos, Carmen lo mira y busca el significado de esto ¡Hala, un nuevo video! da al play, y al parecer señalando a dos ponys 'Craz y Bany: '''Escalofríos '''Bany: '''Dime, cómo podemos salvar a tu hermana? '''Craz: '''Primero que todo, mi cabello es real, no es un pintado ahi, del mono grillo, ¡Iuuh! Qué hermosura, puedes notarlo, mira muestra su cabello '''Bany: Ana, ¿seguro que el golpe que te has dado antes no te ha dejado secuelas? Craz: 'Tengo un cabello natural, mira lo acaricia Suave, sedoso y hermoso 'Winny: 'pasaba por ahi, mirando extrañada ....¿Qué? 'Cui: 'Winny Ta fack? .... Ignora y sigue Winny....Ignora y sigue... '''Carmen: 'a Crazy y a Banana, le da al "stop" en el video ¿Qué fue eso? el celular Han dicho la misma escena del mismo vídeo. Vale, esto ya da miedo. 'Bany: '''Uh, Crazy, te he llamado Ana? '''Craz: '''Y yo Gabi? '''Bany: '''No me has llamado asi... '''Craz: '''Ah, creia que si... '''Craz y Bany: '¿Qué ha pasado? 'Carmen: '''Wuo-ho-hoo!! ¡Este móvil es genial! se va trotando nerviosamente feliz para buscar más utilidad al celular. Pero tanto entusiasmo tenía que no miraba hacia delante y se choca con Flash, cayendo los dos de golpe y haciendo que el celular salga volando y acabe en la cola de Carmen '''Flash: 'levanta del golpe ¡Carmen! ¡¿Has visto un celular mágico que extrañamente me ha disfrazado de travesti?! 'Carmen: '¿Un celular? Ah, querrás decir un móvil, ¿por casualidad no sería así con sus cascos la altura y así? con sus cascos la anchura 'Flash: '¡Ese mismo! '''Carmen:'' Uuuh.... susurrante cantante Pena, penita peena~'' su cola Flash: 'No me digas que... de Flash aparecen Sunrise y Shining Moon al parecer de haber corrido mucho '''Sunrise: '''No, en la cola otra vez no '''Shining Moon: '¿Y si entramos en ella? 'Carmen: '¿Qué? Ah no, nono, nadie me toca, y menos mi cola pasos atrás 'Sunrise: '''Pues saca el celular de tu cola, ¿no me dijistes que sabes todo lo que hay dentro de ella? '''Carmen: '''Pts, espera su casco dentro de la cola, y empieza a sacar objetos: una pelota azul, un pato de goma, una cuerda, un lápiz, un plasma (que al sacarlo se rompe), una botella de soda, una bara de hierro, y un pegaso No lo encuentro, creo que se fue para lo hondo... 'Pegaso: '¡Por fin! ¡Por fin salí! '''Flash: '¿Y eso es bueno? 'Carmen: '''Lo positivo es que sabemos dónde está, lo negativo es... que será difícil encontrarlo. '''Shining Moon: '''Yo opino entrar en la cola. '''Carmen: '¡Que no! 'Sunrise: '''Carmen, ¿no sabes que ese celular es mágico? '''Carmen: '''Sí, lo sé, lo probé con esas dos a Crazy y a Banana '''Sunrise: '¿Y sabes qué cosas pueden ocurrirte ahi dentro? '''Carmen: Eso sí que no lo sé de repente Carmen empieza a tener escalofrios, y aparece una sobrecarga alrededor de su cola Shining Moon: 'Carmen, ¿estás bien? '''Carmen: '''Je ne sais pas '''Shining Moon: '¿Eh? 'Flash: '''El celular. Le está afectando a Carmen. '''Carmen: '''mais, comment? '''Flash: '''Si vimos, Carmen tiene de todo en su cola, hasta seres vivos al Pegaso '''Pegaso: 'Volando 'Flash: '''Puede que algún animal esté jugueteando ahora mismo con el celular, alterando todo lo que hay en la cola, e incluso a Carmen. '''Carmen: '''Je suis désolé... '''Sunrise: '¿Y ahora qué hacemos? 'Shining Moon: '''Sigo opinando que entremos en la cola de Carmen y recuperemos el celular. '''Carmen: '''Non!! '''Sunrise: '''Debemos buscar ayuda, vamos a por Scoot y Mimi. de repente la cola de Carmen empieza a echar chispas, haciendo que Carmen vuelva a hablar normal (Embed de en [[República de Frisoncia|Frisoncés]) y haciendo que el día sea muy nublado] '''Carmen: '..Hala la que he liao'... 'Flash: '''Vale, esto empieza a empeorar. Scoot seguida de Mimi y Light '''Light: '''Con este clima no pude pegar ojo. '''Scoot: '¿Qué está pasando? 'Mimi: '''El cielo empezó a nublarse, y a hacer frío... ¿qué es todo esto? '''Flash: '''Digamos que el celular mágico de Sunrise cayó en la cola de Carmen. '''Sunrise: '''Y es imposible cogerlo, pues según ella está muy lejos. '''Shining Moon: '''Pero yo aún sigo pensando en entrar en la cola de Carmen y... '''Carmen: '''Noo..electrocutada por un rayo que cayó justo debajo suya Pffs, está bien... ---- DDTCMC estaban preparados para adentrarse en la cola de Carmen '''Carmen: '''No toquéis nada, tengan cuidado y sobrevivid, pues seguramente si entras ya no sales. '''Shining Moon: '''Vale, quizás no fue buena idea '''Flash: '''Vamos, principito en la cola de Carmen '''Scoot: '''No se separen... entra '''Mimi: '''Esperame..Scoot.. con ella '''Light: 'a Sunrise y a Shining Moon y los lanza a la cola riéndose Bien, busquemos ese celular mágico entra 'Carmen: '....Eso fue incómodo... Moon, Flash, Scoot, Mimi, Light y Sunrise aterrizan en una plataforma transparente, y todo se ve blanco, como el pelo de Carmen 'Sunrise: '''vaya...aqui hay más objetos que en mi habitacion. '''Flash: '''veamos, dónde está el celular '''Scoot: '¡Mirad esto! unas fotos y al lado una cámara soltándolas 'Mimi: '¿Y eso..? una caña de pescar y en el anzuelo un tiburón 'Shining Moon: '''Hay de todo.... '''Pony: '''incluso un pony '''Todos: 'del susto 'Pony: 'rieVaya que os asusté, bienvenidos a la Cola de Carmen 'Light: '¿Quién es usted? 'Pony: '''Soy Julie...y sí, he pasado mucho tiempo en esta cola '''Flash: '''Geniaal, alguien que nos pueda guiar. '''Julie: '¿Guiar a dónde? 'Sunrise: '¡A mi celular! ¿no vistes un celular cayendo? '''Julie: Ah eso Shining Moon: '¿Eso es un Sí? '''Julie: '''cayó muy lejos, en las colinas de aguja '''Mimi: '''Dime que ese nombre es solo decoración... '''Julie: '¡Claro! el pelo no pincha, y menos la melena entera, y mucho menos la cola- se ve un relámpajo disparando hacia el cielo, en este caso saliendo de la cola y afectándole a Carmen 'Carmen: 'de frío ¿c-chicos? r-rapidito... 'Mimi: 'Estornuda ¿alguien más nota que empieza a hacer frío? 'Sunrise: '''La aplicación del tiempo, no sabía que podía alterar también a los ponys. '''Flash: '''Nada más la usastes señalando el cielo, es normal '''Scoot: '''Rápido Julie, guianos hasta donde está el celular. va volando sobrepasando casa objeto, mientras que los DDTCMC iban a paso ligero (excepto Light que iba volando también) '''Julie: '''Ahi están, las colinas de aguja '''Mimi: '¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Pero si tiene agujas de tejer justo ahi. 'Julie: '''No dañan, ¿o sí? '''Flash: '''Lo que sea, pasemos y recojamos el ccelular ya. '''Julie: '''Fácil pos, los unicornios se teletransportan y los pegasos vuelan, total, si la única terrestre en vuestro grupito es Carmana(?) '''Shining Moon: '¿Y los alicor- ya estaban lejos de las colinas de aguja 'shining Moon: '''Ah gueno teletransporta junto a ellos '''Julie: '¡Ahi está el celular! ve el celular, pero aparece un gato que justo estaba jugueteando con él 'Sunrise: '¿un Gato estaba controlando a Carmen con el celu? 'Kat': '#Gruñido amenazador# Capítulo 5, Time-Zeb-Cifra: El Tiempo se Acaba (Una cámara trasparente sale del pelo de Carmen) *'''Carmen: Se demoran mucho, que estará pasando adentro. *'Pegaso: '''Libre Soy, Libre Soy... Después de años, alfin... *'Carmen:' Ey, tu Pegaso (Un trueno le cae a Carmen) Shit, Digo, y Oie... Duj Men Tra... Yram a oma... (Sigue Hablando en varios idiomas) *'Pegaso:' Emm, acaso me trolleas? *'Carmen:' (vuelve a la normalidad) No, no es eso, pero si te digo, quizás quedes impaktado. *'Pegaso:' Más impacto que ver lo enorme que es eso (Señala es trasero de Carmen) no existe, querida. *'Carmen:' Bueno, bueno, pero necesitó que te metas a mi pelaje y mires que esta pasando. *'Pegaso:' Perdón, no soy taxista de nadie... *'Carmen:' Por favor Sir. Pegaso!!! Andale si. ---- *'Pegaso:' (Se adentra en la cola de Carmen) Hola! Mr, DTMC o como se diga, Dios, porque esto es tan grande (voltea hacia la izquierda) Ay Por Deos, Eso es Un Gato Banana, UN GATO BANANA! (Sale volando hasta allá, pero sus alas se desaparece) Da Fuk (Cae encima de Kat') *'Julie:' Ay Por Deos! Ball eres tu! Que te paso! Que le paso a tus alas. (En eso Ball se congela y se comienza a desvanecer) *'Kat': #Ay Dios este WEY Casi Me Mata# (Sale corriendo con el celular) *'Flash: '''El celular, a por el... (Todos Salen corriendo menos Julie, que se queda mirando a Ball) *Ball: Pero que me pasa? Porque me estoy desvaneciendo? *'Julie: Kat, debió hacer algo con ese celular! Quizás... Debió eliminarte de la lista de contactos de Sunrise, lo que provocó que... Debemos recuperar el celular... No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien (comienza a llorar) *'Ball:' (Sigue Desvaneciendose)... *'Julie:' (Sale corriendo hacia Kat) ---- *'Celular:' Los Contactos: Ball, Yaz y Cuca han sido eliminados. *'Sunrise:' Callate Siri. *'Shining:' Es un celular, no tiene vida. *'Celular: '''Si la tengo Shi... Digo Brrr... *'Kat':' (De cae por un abismo y suelta el celular) Muau CX *'Flash: El Celular, atrapenlo (Sale Volando) I can Fly-y Ahh-h E-e... *'''Sunrise: El puede Volar... *'Shininng:' Eso no importa ahora (Zape) ahora todo depende de Flash, ojala lo atrape. *'Celular:' Los Contactos, Blitzwings, Sebas, Shining Moon y Stareye han Sido eliminados. *'Shining:' (Comienza a desasparecer) Flash... ATRAPA RAPIDO ESE CELULAR O TE PARTO LA CARA... *'Flash:' (En Pose heroica) No, alcanzo... Ya Casi... (Flash, falla en su intento haciendo que el Celular se rompa) *'Sunrise:' Oh, Carajo (Comienza a mirar como la cola de carmen y sus amigos comienzan a desvanecerse) *'Carmen:' Eh-h Chicos, que me esta pasando, porque me estoy desapareciendo... *'Sunrise:' El celular, mi celular, est aroto, Ay por celestia, que hare, (Su cuerno se ilumina mientras se comienza a desvanecer) Porque tenia que tener un contacto mio. Destesto tener memoria a cotro plazo... Eso es... Memoria a corto plazo... (Sunrise comienza a hacer magia con su cuerno, lo suficiente para hacer que se teletransporte hacia otro lugar, en este caso, hacia otro tiempo) ---- Equestria 15 años antes (2000) *'Sunrise:' Por Celestia, esto es cuando apenas tenia 5 años, (Ve pasar dos potrillos Gemelos) (Se sacude la cabeza) Necesito buscar al creador del celular y decirle que le haga una modificacion... Modificaciones, eso es, no necesito buscar al creador, sino al creador de las 100 aplicaciones, es decir, a mi, MI YO DEL FUTURO... *'H-SaD (Potro 7 Años):' Futuro...? De que hablas, Ey Ball, mira... Un Maniatico que dice buscar a el del Futuro... *'Ball (Potro 8' Años'): '''Ey... Es igual a nosotros, pero mayor, y creo que... Sabes que H, creo que deberiamos dejar la mania de maquinas futuristas, ya sabes, no quiero quedar asi (Señala a Sunrise) *'H-SaD:' Meh, Tienes razon, mejor vamos a jugar con mi planta. (Sacude su cola) *'Ball:' Tu siempre leyendome los pensamientos (Los dos Potros se van trotando) *'Sunrise:' (Sacude su cabeza) Pero que estoy haciendo, estoy perdiendo tiempo, bueno... En realidad estoy 25 años antes... Asi que, no creo que pierda mucho tiempo... Pero aun asi... (Se Teletransporta con su magia) (Sin querer deja parte de su mechon verde) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Sunrise, (levanta el mechon con su magia) esto es tuyo. *'Sunrise: Parece mas viejo, pero lo es. *'''Sunset: Sabes lo que significa... Significa que te esta volviendo adolescente. *'Sunrise: '''Con apenas 5 años, no lo creo. ---- '''Equestria (2 Sermanas antes)' *'Sunrise:' 95%, ¡96%! *'Spike:' y enciende la luz Sunrise a cenar *'Sunrise:' a eso voy (En Eso el Sunrise del Futuro Aparece) *'Spike': Uat The Hell (Se desmaya) *'Sunrise:' Pero que haces aqui, ya habiamos hablado de esto... *'Sunrise #2:' Vengo para impedir algo que pasara o sucedera. *'Twilight:' deberias ser un pony normal y dejar tu telefono almenos un dia. (Mira a los dos Sunrise) Okay yo me voy, ya me paso esto asi que, los dejo con su problema. (Se va) *'Sunrise:' (Mira el Cabello del Sunrise del Futuro) Espera un momento, estas calvo... Estas Calvo? (Saca un mechon viejo) Este mechon es tuyo? *'Sunrise #2:' Calvo? (Hace aparecer un espejo y se mira) Estoy calvo pero por que? *'Sunrise': Porque viajas en el tiempo Listin, y quizas te quemaste, al viajar entre tiempos, pero el dilema aca es: Que quieres de mi, porque me interrumpes cuando voy a llegar a las 100 aplicaciones descargadas? *'Sunrise #2:' Es por eso mismo, ese telefono es anormal y provocara cosas terribles, muchas cosas terribles. (En eso la olla de Spike sale volando y el liquido le cae al celular, provocando unas chispas de color anormal y la olla le cae al Sunrise de esta epoca, provocando que se desmaye) *'Sunrise #2:' No... (Le toma el pulso a Sunrise, pero este no lo siente) Ay Celestia, su pulso no esta, no, no puede ser (En eso Sunrise #2 comienza a desaparecer) Porque la Olla no me dio a mi, al estar muerto eso significa que no tendra futuro, eso significara que yo no existire... Y el celular, el celular seguira como antes gracias a la bendita olla de Spike. (Facepalm) Siempre pense que era un dragon muy torpe. (Sigue desvaneciendose). *'Celular: '''You're Dead... Sunrise... *'Sunrise #2:' QUE TE CALLES SIRI... Nunca debi instalarla. Por que tenia que seguir con la sugerencia de la aplicacion 99.... Capitulo 6, Pablo.batallan.9: La fama de Applewood (Atencion a mis fans, esto puede tener contenido que no les gustara, pero buenoo es la hermana menor de la familia) abre los ojos solo para enterarse que esta en la calle de noche junto a Carmen y unos cuantos bomberos voluntarios de Ponyville, entre ellos Twilight que parece le estaba por hacer reanimación *'Sunrise': quita tu hocico de princesa! Que sucedio? *'Twilight': vinimos a ayudar a ti y tus amigos. *'Bombero Bon Bon:' estuvieron atrapados en esa cola sin fondo como 2 dias y medio, a temperaturas bajocero. *'Bombero Time Turner:' cosa irónica ya que somos bomberos y apagamos incendios. *'Sunrise: pero... yo morí! Gato borra contactos! Ponis de contacto desaparecen! Crei que al borrarlos nadie los recordaria! Teoria equivocada pero yo fui a cuando era potro hace 25 años! Depues a cuando descargue las 100 y me maté! No morí? *'''Twilight: casi, te afixiaste con cabello y alucinaste hasta perder la conciencia segun testigos, todo lo que viste era tu imaginacion. *'Sunrise': pero... fui 25 años al pasado! Me vi a los 5 años! *'Twilight': primero no eras potro hace 25 años, segunda nunca estuviste en Equestria a los 5 años, eres Cantermarqueño y tercero, los hechizos de viaje en el tiempo de esa magnitud son tan dificiles que deberias ser Star Swearl en ponysona para hacerlo, o juntar varios unicronios. *'Sunrise': y que hay de mi celular! Ese si murio! *'Twilight': tu artefacto del fin del mundo esta bien, esta por ahi señala cargandose en un cargador portatil su muerte tambien fue alucinacion antes de desmayarte. *'Sunrise': y mis amigos? *'Twilight': me enseñaste a usar la cosa, y cuando la consegui recupere tus contactos. *'Sunrise': hasta Ball, yaz y Cuca? *'Twilight': quienes? Oh... no esos no los sabia *'Sunrise': ok, no es bueno pero me alegro de que casi todo este bien. *'Carmen': titiritando q q q que hay de mi? T t tengo fffrio aun. *'Sunrise': no interrumpas carmen, Twilight te agradesco por salvarnos, bueno casi, algunos se fueron con Gemini Parks, que porcierto espero con ansias la segunda temporada, dicen que estara mi tia Hindpaw... los dos hablan, Derpy aparece y ve el celular *'Derpy:' y este como escapó? toma y lo guarda en un paquete *'Twilight': ...por eso digo que esta sobrevaluado, en fin, ya rescatamos a todos? *'Bombero Cheerilee': son todos, jefa. *'Twilight': perfecto, descansen tropa, =a Sunrise= vamos al castillo, estoy agotada. *'Sunrise': yo no, con el celular facilité mi vida, me elimine las necesidades de dormir, comer y respirar. *'Twilight': un segundo, si no respiras ¿como te afixiaste? *'Sunrise':... emm... no lo se, vamonos. que ninguno se de cuenta, Derpy llevava el celular y otras cartas y paquetes en una bolsa de correo a un tren de carga *'Derpy': con la estación auh, desearia poder ver bien darse cuenta el celular la escucha y emite un brillo, lo cual hace que los ojos de Derpy se alinien que pasa? Puedo ver! Bueno podia antes pero ahoora es mejor *feliz* la bolsa en el bagón talvez si digo desearia que llovieran bits! celu aun la escucha #truenos# monedas tengo superpoderes! Se lo dire al doctor. -camara en perspectiva del celular-se va, entonces un empleado cierra cada bagón #se escucha el tren funcionendo# empleado abre el bagón {en una estacion mas grande, llena de ponis y de dia} la bolsa se pone en un camion y es llevada a una oficina de correos, que resulta ser de Los Pegasos, el paquete con el celular es entregado en una recidencia que es una gran mancion moderna, cuyo busón dice Shimmer %mientras tanto% {en un lugar que es como una gran pradera con cielo gris con negro al horizonte y muchos ponis merodeando} Ball, Yaz y Cuca observando por una pantalla de humo el celular en el buzon *'Ball:' grandioso, gran-dioso, gracias a ese aparato infernal termine en el mundo de los espiritus, otravez. *'Cuca:' yo culparia al gato, si lo viera lo aplastaria *'Ball:' el gato sta justo ahi. dos miran al gato lamiendose la pata *'Cuca:' oh no puedo, es tan lindo. *'Yaz:' yo digo que vayamos por el celuloide para recuperar nuestra vida! *'?:' me temo que no los dejare. *'Ball, yaz y cuca:' Gemini parks!!! *'Cuca:' no estabas muerta? *'Gemini:' Claro que si! Literalmente todos aqui estan muertos. *'Sra. Heartbeat' muertos? Por eso mi hija no estaba aqui! va *'Ball:' Gemini, podrias ayudarnos a recuperar el telefono maligno? *'Gemini:' si se pudiera salir no creen que lo hubiera hecho? *'Ball:' no se puede salir? *'Gemini:' claro que si, lo hago todo el tiempo, para perturbar a los concursantes de la gran competencia de diseño. *'Cuca:' la primera o la seghnda temporada? *'Gemini:' hay segunda temporada?! Hay que irnos! No pueden hacer eso sin mi, vamos rapido que viene el Rey Sombra.. el horizonte aparece el rey sombra y todos los ponis huyen y se esconden como pueden, Ball, Cuca, Gemini y Yaz abren un portal y salen por el %esa mañana% {en el castillo de Twilight} ordena los libros en domino y los empuja para crear una reaccion en cadena entre varios objetos distintos hasta que al final atrapan un raton de juguete, junto al raton aparece Twilight *'Twilight:' y... como dormiste? *'Sunrise:' cuando lo haga te lo dire y se sienta en un sofa, empezando a jugar *'Twilight:' enserio? Te quedaste despierto toda la noche? *'Sunrise:' claro, y no estoy ni un poco cansado, gracias a mi SuperSmartphone. *'Twilight:' esta bien, quieres salir a desayunar? *'Sunrise:' no gracias, ya no necesito comer nunca mas, gracias a mi SuperSmartphone. *'Twilight:' sin dormir y sin comer? *'Sunrise:' y sin respirar, sip. *'Twilight:' ... porque? *'Sunrise:' al eliminar 2 de las 6 necesidades basicas y una vital consegui que mi cerebro tenga una mayor capacidad de procesamiento, es como limpiar la memoria RAM. *'Twilight:' pero eso tiene un objetivo? *'Sunrise:' bueno conseguire romper un record, la pertida en un juego FPS mas larga, jugare Call of Cutie Black Clops 2 por mas de 5 dias seguidos. Superare a Cloud Rider. *'Twilight:' y se puede saber donde esta ese telefono tuyo? *'Sunrise:' ni idea, crei que tu lo habias traido. *'Twilight:' OSEA QUE YA NO LO TENEMOS?! Y donde esta! *'Sunrise:' cuando ese contador llegue a cero ya no me importara. *'Twilight:' claro que importara, lo necesitamos? *'Sunrise:' para que? *'Twilight:' tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar aqui, Carmen esta fria a 32°, las plantas no son verdes, media ponyville esta modificada con Photoshop y yo... yo sigo deprimida. *'Sunrise:' enserio? No se nota. *'Twilight:' logre controlarlo, pero aun asi... a llorar no! Ya mi tristeza volvio llora *'Sunrise:' puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me desconcentras. *'Twilight': no piedo, necesito dejar de estar deprimida con el celular, como lo conseguiremos? *'Sunrise:' tengo un rastreador en la computadora, ubica cualquier aparato en cualquier parte del mundo. *'Twilight:' Puedes usarlo? *'Sunrise:' Pero mi...! la mira llorando bien! una laptop y escribe bien segun esto el Samsung Galazy Zapped se ubica en... Applewood. *'Twilight:' Applewood? *'Sunrise:' si, en el 527 de la avenida Worfington... como es que mi hermana obtuvo ese telefono? *'Twilight:' creo que ya lo se la ventana donde vuela Derpy Derpy sufre estravismo, solo pudo corregir sus ojos de una forma, ella hizo algo para que el telefono llegue en sus cascos. *'Sunrise:' tenemos que recuperarlo, ven Twilight. *'Twilight:' no puedo tira al suelo estoy muy triste! *'Sunrise:' Twilight porfavor! No tengo tiempo para otra referencia, hay que ir por mi celular. *'Twilight:' ve sin mi, estare bien... *'Sunrise:' oah! Bien! Solo una y ya! toma a Twilight de la pata y la arrastra todo el camino En construccion Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9 Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Fics entre todos Categoría:Fan-Fics Alocados c: Categoría:Nominados al OP15